Modern building construction often relies upon soil bearing capacity for determining foundation design. Foundation design and load-bearing members such as footings and pilings are often based on the relevant soil bearing parameters. Cement and lime are two of the most broadly used calcium-based stabilizers to improve bearing capacity of weak and soft subbase and subground soils. However, heave and cracks have been found in many sulfate-rich soil stabilization projects using cement and lime.